Le Bal de Noel
by nflia
Summary: Traduction. One Shot HPSS. Petit conte de noel


Ceci est une traduction d'un One Shot (pas de suite à venir normalement), de Ignorant-loquacity qui s'appelle « A Yule Ball » et que vous pouvez trouver en Anglais sur ce site.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ils ont à JK Rowling et l'histoire n'est pas à moi non plus elle est à Ignorant-loquacity, je ne suis que traductrice.

La lumière scintillante des bougies de la Grande Salle se reflétait dans les lunettes du nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de Poudlard, qui cachaient derrière elles des prunelles d'un vert émeraude. Si quelqu'un avait pu voir, il aurait remarqué que la même expression de joie affichée sur son visage s'étendait jusqu'à ses yeux. Le fait qu'il soit véritablement heureux n'aurait rien eu de remarquable si l'homme en question, car il était indéniablement un homme à présent, n'avait pas vécu d'aussi grands chagrins ces dernières années. Même après avoir commencé sa vie d'enseignant, après avoir survécu à la chute de Voldemort et à la sanglante bataille qui l'avait précédée, Harry était toujours hanté par les souvenirs que les familiers couloirs de Poudlard faisaient remonter à la surface des coins les plus sombres de sa mémoire. De nombreuses fois durant le trimestre (à présent terminé) Harry s'était demandé si sa décision de revenir avait été vraiment sage, bien que Dumbledore ait eu réellement besoin de lui ici.

Cependant, la magnificence des décors, l'odeur de la nourriture et le retour graduel de souvenirs des meilleures périodes passées ici avait rendu Harry plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. La plupart des étudiants étaient restés à l'Ecole pour le bal de Noël et la Grande Salle était emplie de chaleur humaine et du bourdonnement des conversations. Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant Mc Gonagall, un peu plus loin sur la table, décomposée, apparemment incertaine de comment réagir face à Michael White (un Griffondor impertinent de 4ème année) qui goûtait la tarte à la Mélasse dans sa propre assiette. Harry se retourna, ignorant la dernière remarque « délicieux professeur » et les griffondors qui tentaient de réprimer leurs éclats de rire ; il se demanda mentalement si le choix de Dumbledore de joindre les professeurs aux tables des élèves était vraiment sage. Le vieil homme avait organisé ce bal dans le but d'annoncer des temps meilleurs à venir ; et il avait insisté disant qu'en faisant s'asseoir les professeurs parmi les élèves aux tables des maisons auxquels ils avaient appartenus permettrait de créer une atmosphère plus « festive et amicale. » A certains moments, Harry soupçonnait le directeur d'avoir monté ce plan dans le seul but d'admirer l'expression sur le visage de Rogue qui était, de manière prévisible, sans prix.

En parlant de Rogue, Harry regarda au-delà de la piste de danse la table des Serpentards qui avait été repoussée au fond pour créer une piste de danse magiquement agrandie au centre. Le Maître des Potions était assis au centre d'un groupe 5ème année vantard avec un air qui aurait pu qui aurait pu calmer un troupeau d'éléphants déchaînés. Voyant que Harry le regardait il lui lança un rapide sourire de remerciement avant de se retourner pour réprimander un 2ème année qui voulait prouver (et démontrer) que la tarte à la viande hachée pouvait servir à d'autres fins qu'à la consommation. Le sourire vola à travers l'espace vide entre eux deux pour frapper le professeur de DCFM, faisant battre son cœur et remuer ses entrailles. Le sang libérait par ses battements de cœur remonta directement aux joues de Harry pour les teinter de rouge. Il se sentit immédiatement honteux, s'imaginant à quel point il trahissait la confiance de Severus avec chacun de ces…. _sentiments._

Quand il avait pris son poste à Poudlard, Harry s'imaginait qu'entre le désir de ce poste, et la haine générale qu'il vouait au survivant, à son père et à quiconque n'était pas Serpentard Roguene pourrait que lui vouer sa haine la plus profonde. Mais étrangement, durant le premier trimestre le professeur acariâtre était devenu un bon ami (malgré les soupçons d'Harry) l'aidant à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie de professeur et étant d'un autre côté, un compagnon pour des discussions qui duraient parfois jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. C'était durant l'une de ces discussions à propos de l'éthique de l'enseignement de la Magie Noire (bien plus que la simple défense contre elle) que quelque chose d'inattendu était arrivé à Harry. En proie à un débat animé, tous deux s'étaient rapprochés dans leurs sièges et discutaient sincèrement dans le nouveau bureau de Harry. Essayant de convaincre le jeune homme d'un concept particulièrement vital, Rogue l'avait attrapé par la main comme pour lui faire suivre physiquement le chemin qu'il souhaitait emprunter mentalement. A l'insu du Maître de Potions, le contact avait envoyé un coup à travers tout le corps d'Harry, enflammant chacun de ses nerfs et le rendant douloureusement conscient de comme Rogue était proche de lui, comme il était attirant, comme il était _doux. _

C'était comme si tout ce qui s'était secrètement construit dans l'esprit de Harry depuis le début du trimestre lui éclatait aux yeux d'un seul coup et il se rendit compte que Rogue, non Severus était passé du méprisé, désagréable Maître de Potions à un ami intelligent et drôle qu'il respectait. A partir de ce moment Harry cessa de soupçonner son aîné (et par conséquent il cessa aussi de toujours vérifier sa nourriture à la recherche de traces de poisons) et décida de lui faire entièrement confiance. Il sentait que Severus aussi lui faisait confiance, ce qui le fit se sentir d'autant plus mal quand il admit que ses sentiments pour le Maître de Potions allaient bien plus loin que des intentions amicales. Comment, se demandait-il, pouvait il mériter la confiance de Severus quand à chaque moment durant leurs conversations il rêvait de le plaquer au fond de son fauteuil et avec sa langue explorer la bouche de laquelle sortait à la fois les insultes et la sagesse pêle-mêle ?

Le son de la musique le ramena au présent, et il se rendit compte avec un sursaut que la danse avait commencé. Voir McGonagall libérée des 4èmes années et dansant joyeusement avec Dumbledore le sortit de sa rêverie, et il regarda les couples un moment avec un sourire satisfait, son attitude lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de danser bien que certaines auraient aimé l'avoir comme partenaire. Peu de temps après Harry remarqua deux Gryffondors timides échangeant des regards nerveux et plein d'espoir avec un couple de garçons de Serdaigle de l'autre côté du Hall. Après dix minutes de cette attitude, ayant envie d'enseigner à ses élèves autre chose que l'art de contrer un sort maléfique il erra jusqu'à leur table.

« Salut Sarah, Hannah, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elles.

Bonsoir Monsieur, dirent-elles à l'unisson, jetant un regard à la table des Serdaigles en même temps.

Vous ne dansez pas ? dit-il, conscient que Rogue se serait moqué de lui pour déclarer une telle évidence. Le fait qu'Harry soit son ami ne signifiait pas que Rogue avait cessé d'être cassant.

Non, monsieur, dit Hannah d'un air maussade. Sarah d'un autre côté sentant une bonne opportunité pour sortir de l'impasse (le nouveau professeur de DCFM avait fondé avec ses élèves une relation facile et amicale) dit à voix basse :

Eh bien, on danserait si seulement Rhys et Will nous le proposait. »

Harry sourit conscient que traverser le hall et demander à un garçon de danser (spécialement en face d'une table de Serpentards) était bien trop intimidant pour les deux jeunes filles qui s'installaient toujours au dernier rang de sa classe.

« Alors, murmura Harry d'un air de conspirateur, tendant à chacune une serviette de table, écrivez leur et demandez leur de danser.

Monsieur ? s'étonna Hannah, d'une nature trop sagepour envoyer le moindre mot durant les cours.

Pour toute réponse, Harry prit la serviette de Sarah sur laquelle elle avait gribouillé son message (« veux-tu danser ? ») la plia en avion et lui lança un charme pour qu'il vole discrètement à travers le hall jusque dans les mains de Will. Hannah attrapa la sienne écrivit et copia l'action de Harry.

Voyant les garçons s'avançait à travaers les tables, les serviettes à la main, il leur souhaita un joyeux noel et fit sa sortie.

Harry retourna à s chaise et recommença à regarder les danseurs parmi lesquels comptaient à présent les filles à qui il venait de parler (et leur partenaire). Pensant amusé qu'il devrait tous les guérir de leur timidité durant ses cours de DCFM si c'était possible, il ne remarqua une serviette blanche qui volait vers lui, se furent uniquement ses réflexes de Quidditch qui le sauvèrent de l'embarras. Etonné, il regarda le papier blanc dans son poing puis le hall, cherchant son correspondant. Il ne remarqua rien d'inhabituel, bien qu'une petite part de lui remarqua que Rogue était hors de vue mais cette pensée avait été mentalement piétiner le plus tôt possible. Ouvrant la note, il trouva les mots :

_Vous enseignez des sorts perturbateurs aux étudiants, Potter ?_

L'écriture de Severus ! On ne pouvait pas se tromper en voyant la courbure gracieuse des lettres et l'estomac d'Harry se transforma en un trou noir. _C'est typiquement l'humour de Severus, _pensa-t-il, _et il est où, au fait ? _Les pensées tourbillonnant dans l'esprit il tenta de repérer le Maître de Potions discrètement. Il échoua, mais une minute plus tard une autre serviette-avion lui tapa dans le dos de son bec léger. La note, rapidement ouverte, portait les mots :

_Tu ne me trouves pas ? Es-tu sûr d'être qualifié pour enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?_

Partagé entre l'irritation et le rire, Harry était sur le point d'entamer une nouvelle recherche quand il fut stoppé par une troisième note. Celui ci était en forme de cygne, il se percha sur sa main et leva la tête pour le regarder, gazouilla, et Harry mit un moment à reconnaître la vantardise de Severus avant de l'ouvrir (peut-être un petit peu brutalement que nécessaire.) Le message à l'intérieur lui coupa la respiration et il était si différent des autres qu'il dut vérifier qu'il lui était bien destiné. Il disait :

_Envie de danser ? _

Harry contemplait toujours le message lorsqu'une voix profonde, de velours, riche s'éleva derrière lui faisant fondre tous les os de son corps. « Alors, murmura Rogue, à quelques centimètres de lui, sa proximité faisant monter la température du corps de Harry à des degrés intolérables. Allez-vous faire durer le suspense encore longtemps ? »

Ses jambes tremblant légèrement, Harry se leva en réponse et laissa l'autre homme le mener jusqu'à la piste de danse où la musique avait changé pour quelque chose de plus lent et les gens commençaient à danser beaucoup plus intimement. Il regarda Rogue, l'interrogeant en silence, doutant qu'il veuille réellement continuer. Pour toute réponse, Rogue glissa ses mains autour de la taille de Harry et le rapprochant de lui, dépassant les limites de la simple amitié. Ils frissonnèrent tous deux en même temps, pas par peur ou par dégoût mais par anticipation. Rogue caressait subtilement son dos, respirant l'odeur fraîche de pin qui était toujours présente sur Harry, tandis que le jeune homme effleurait timidement la joue de l'autre homme, émerveillé par la myriade de sensations agréables qui lui parcouraient le corps. Doucement, calmement, ils bougeaient au rythme de la musique, enveloppés par l'enivrante sensation de se sentir pressés l'un contre l'autre, la tête de Harry reposant naturellement contre celle de Severus.

La chanson prit fin, et avec réticence ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre alors qu'un rythme plein d'entrain s'élevait dans l'air, détruisant l'atmosphère. Harry se sntit frustré quand Severus lui lança un regard pénétrant avant de partir abruptement pour quitter le bal définitivement. Harry n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi puissant, d'aussi électrique de toute sa vie et Rogue s'enfuyait juste comme ça ? Qu'avait-il mal fait ? Perdu dans ses pensées confuses, Harry traversa le Hall d'entrée et était en train de sortir quand un avion en papier, semblant avoir été fait avec beaucoup plus de hâte que les autres, vola derrière lui et fonça dans son épaule. Par automatisme, Harry l'ouvrit et le lut, bien que son expression ne changea pas avant que son esprit n'est enregistré ce que le message disait. Puis, un grand sourire de soulagement et de joie pure aux lèvres il changea d'itinéraire et se dirigea vers les cachots lâchant au sol le mot quand il se mit à courir. Severus Rogue n'aurait pas été un homme profondément attaché à sa vie privée et n'aurait pas jeté un sort sur le message pour que celui ci se détruise lui-même dés qu'il aurait accompli sa tâche, des fêtards quittant la Grande Salle auraient pu trouver un morceau de parchemin sur lequel avait été écrit rapidement les quelques mots :

_Cher Harry,_

_Il semble que j'ai oublié de vous offrir votre cadeau de Noël._

_Si vous vouliez bien passer dans mes appartements je pourrais réparer cette erreur immédiatement. _

_Je vous embrasse,_

_SR_

Peut-être pas le message le plus romantique jamais écrit mais pour Harry, ce serait un très bon Noël.


End file.
